


Камень - всему предел

by WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)



Series: Level 2: Тексты от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [34]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Angst, Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Easter 1916, Gen, Inexplicit Mention of Rape, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021, canon character death, Перевод на русский|Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021
Summary: Сара была рождена, чтобы сражаться на войне, победы в которой не добиться. И она гадала порой, как ей удалось подарить жизнь мальчишке, который никогда не признавал поражения.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Level 2: Тексты от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133651
Comments: 44
Kudos: 78
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Level 2: Тексты от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021





	Камень - всему предел

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [The stone's in the midst of it all](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1800199) by [togina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/togina/pseuds/togina)  
> Разрешение на перевод получено.

– Вдова, – так она отвечает им на острове Эллис. – Муж погиб на войне.

Остальное не важно до поры. Она высокая для ирландки и, чтобы прикрыть живот, который ещё не начал выпирать – но скоро, скоро, до рождения ребёнка несколько месяцев, – на ней вся одежда, что у неё есть.

Она говорит, что взошла на борт в Лондоне, а не в Дублине, и никто не спрашивает, на какой войне погиб её муж. Для американских иммиграционных инспекторов все войны равнозначно далеки, они не узнают и не поймут, что её сделали солдатом, когда она ещё была новорождённой, вопящим младенцем, которого нёс к священнику отец. Ирландская католичка. Дочь члена Ирландской гражданской армии. Отец мёртв вот уже два года, два года от Пасхи, а ребёнок, что спрятан в её животе – награда от британского солдата, что до смерти их всех ненавидел. 

Сара многое отдала войне.

Миссис О’Лири говорит, что нет нужды покупать кольцо – никто не станет её беспокоить, не в этом квартале, и к тому же «эти побрякушки так дороги нынче, дорогая». Сара, потирая подросший живот, тратит последние сбережения, и золотой ободок такой тонкий, что ей страшно, что он однажды перетрётся. Лев Гольдберг, передавая ей кольцо, возвращает половину его стоимости в маленьком полотняном мешочке.

– Вот так, миссис Роджерс. Скажите им, что ваш молодой человек годами старался накопить достаточно денег, скажите, что он носил кольцо в кармане неделями, пока его не призвали на фронт, и тогда уже упал перед вами на колено.

Сара краснеет, расцветают пятна румянца на её молочно-белой коже. Полная стыда, она глядит в пол. 

– Послушайте-ка меня, – голос мистера Гольдберга мягок, руки, густо заросшие волосами, тёплые, когда касаются её. – Держите голову повыше, Сара. Глядели на улицу? Миссис Русскамп стирает сегодня, потому что её семье нечего носить – смена одежды только одна. Берни О’Мэлли вернулся домой калекой, и к тому же с бутылкой в руке. Думаете, этим людям нужна правда? Отчего бы вместо этого не рассказать им историю, от которой захочется улыбнуться?

Сара позволяет ему надеть кольцо ей на палец и отвести в Остерс, где они выпивают по молочному коктейлю, чтобы отпраздновать. Когда миссис Рускамп наконец спрашивает, Сара говорит об ирландском мальчишке, который работал за двоих, чтобы накопить чуть деньжат, и так боялся упасть перед ней на колено. Впалые щёки миссис Русскамп, когда она улыбается, кажутся чуть полнее.

Лев Гольдберг умирает от инфлюэнцы четыре месяца спустя, летом, когда кашель вокруг стихает, и квартал посещает смерть, и когда живот Сары подрастает и начинает походить скорее на небольшой арбуз, чем на канталупу, а кольцо привычно сидит на пальце, будто было там всегда. Сара отправляется в больницу вместе с миссис Гольдберг и несёт ей стакан воды, когда сталкивается в коридоре с неизвестным доктором, облив и себя, и его. Она начинает было извиняться, но доктор, занятый своими бумагами, только отмахивается.

– Вы медсестра? – спрашивает он, коротко окинув её взглядом.

Должно быть, её ответ не так уж и важен, ведь медсёстры обычно выглядят иначе, медсёстры носят накрахмаленное белое, а у Сары денег едва хватает на мыло, и в крохотной клетушке, которую она снимает, ей приходится просить утюг у миссис О’Лири.

– Да, – отвечает Сара, потому что кем только ей не приходилось быть на своей войне, потому что она видела мужчин раненых и умирающих, с повреждёнными телами и душами. 

В первый месяц ей так и не выдают форму, но хорошо платят за то, что она таскает койки в коридор, за то, что улыбается мягко мужчинам и женщинам, и детям, делающим свой последний вдох. Инфлюэнца – неведомый противник, никто не знает, как с ним бороться, но Сара годами воевала там, где победа была невозможна, была рождена от праха и костей тех бунтовщиков, что просто так не сдавались.

Иногда она думала о том, не пробралась ли инфлюэнца ей под кожу, не пометила ли лёгкие ребёнка, как враги отца пометили когда-то её чрево.

* * *

Мальчик рождается к концу года, когда в пыльном воздухе чувствуется дыхание зимы, и Сара говорит доктору – теперь она знает их всех, и она единственная женщина из квартала, кто рожает в больнице, просто потому что она уже там, она всегда там, окружённая мёртвыми и умирающими, – какую дату вписать, думая о лете, жаре, парадах и фейерверках, ещё до того как сообщает имя.

– Отчего не ноябрь? – интересуется доктор Паркер, записывая в графе «Дата рождения»: четвёртое июля одна тысяча девятьсот восемнадцатого.

– Недостаточно поэтично, – отвечает Сара, откидываясь на подушки, наблюдая за краснолицым младенцем, машущим кулачками и хнычущим от холода. Доктор Паркер – из Бруклина, как и его родители, он не поймёт, что вписанные им в родильную метрику слова, для ребёнка, как и крещение, запланированное на следующую неделю, первые отметки в призывных бумагах на его собственную войну. 

– Особенно для сына ирландского ветерана, – соглашается доктор Паркер. Он тоже слышал историю. Потому что и среди тусклых стен больничных коридоров людям нужно что-то, во что они вцепятся как голодный ребёнок в грошовое угощение, нужны истории, что помогут улыбнуться. – Назовёте его в честь отца?

– Стивен, – кивает она, и нет никакого смысла объяснять, что это имя её отца. – Стивен Грант Роджерс. 

Доктор Паркер записывает – почерк быстрый, неровный, – передаёт метрику медсестре и улыбается. – Как вы и сказали, Сара. Малыш Стив Роджерс, рождённый четвёртого июля.

* * *

Стиву пять, когда он впервые спрашивает об отце.

Сара, всё ещё одетая в сестринскую форму, несёт с рынка капусту и лук, о которых просила миссис О’Лири, тяжело дышит после преодоления пяти лестничных пролётов. Миссис О’Лири шлёпает Стива деревянной ложкой, не слишком сильно, ведь тело Стива каждый божий день ведёт собственную затяжную войну. Порой Сара думает, не началась ли эта война в тот самый момент, когда жизнь сына, словно искра, зародилась в ней – ведь тогда она, точно так же задыхаясь, хватала ртом воздух. Доктора бы сказали, что всё это несущественно, важны только диагнозы: астма, слабое сердце, но О’Лири были из Голуэя, они знали, каково это – появиться на свет, таща за собой груз, что испокон веков носили на плечах люди твоей земли. 

– Сегодня в магазине Сэмми О’Мэлли всё хвастался своим отцом, – объясняет миссис О’Лири Саре, выхватывая капусту у неё из рук. – Помнишь Берни?

Сара думает о худом хромом мужчине – к губам прижата бутылка, измученное лицо скрыто зелёным стеклом. Должно быть, миссис О'Мэлли чувствовала одно только облегчение, что муж споткнулся на тротуаре и попал под грузовик много раньше, чем её сын достаточно подрос, чтобы помнить, как отец травил себя каждый день, лишь бы забыться. 

– Твой отец погиб на войне, – говорит она одетому в пожелтевшую футболку, стоящему прямо перед ней сыну, чьи волосы – цвета смога над фабриками, глаза – как бруклинское небо. Она думает о Пасхе, всех битвах, предшествовавших ей, об ужасах боя. 

Единственная война, которую поймёт Стив – та, о которой он наслышан из историй нью-йоркских низов, и когда Сара пытается объяснить ему, как сражаются на улицах, как сражаются под крышами домов, рассказать о женщинах, что прячут оружие под длинными юбками, он хочет знать о номерах полков и «Пурпурных сердцах». Так что она поворачивает золотое кольцо на пальце, и так изменяется история: Стив Роджерс-старший, полный горючего патриотизма, яркого, как фейерверки на четвёртое июля, решает сражаться за страну, что начал звать домом.

Стив отлично понимает фейерверки и вспышки огней. Ведь Сара дала их ему, чтобы отпраздновать его пришествие в мир.

* * *

Когда ему исполняется десять, Стив пытается найти хотя бы фотографию и в поисках сведений о 107-м пехотном полке тащит своего друга в библиотеку.

О том, что его брат служил в 107-м, Саре рассказывал как-то доктор Паркер, пока они стояли без дела посреди больничной палаты. Доктор Паркер пару лет назад женился на одной из медсестёр, переехал в Скенектади. Он спрашивал и Сару, не единожды, но та неизменно качала головой. Она каждое утро просыпалась на поле боя, на войне между государствами, на войне между мужчинами и женщинами, она не смогла бы объяснить доброму, мирному человеку, что не знает ничего, кроме битвы, что её сын был рождён не от людского союза, но от самой войны. 

Однако, пусть это и не должно быть возможно для того, кого породила земля её острова, открыв глаза, её сын видит только грандиозное, победоносное завершение всякой битвы. Не важно, что после тех битв его темноволосому другу порой приходится тащить его домой на себе – оба в крови, рубашки порваны, – Стив понимает мир только через грядущие победы. Победа – само слово чужеродно, незнакомо её языку.

Друг Стива, Джейми, с глазами серыми, полупрозрачными, цвета высоких волн бурного Ирландского моря, впрочем, видит иное.

– Смотрите, – требует Стив, вытаскивая альбом для рисования, с которым вернулся однажды домой – лицо так и светилось от восторга, потому что он получил подарок от друга. – Баки раздобыл деньжат, и мы поехали на Кони-Айленд на метро.

Миссис О’Лири отвешивает Джейми подзатыльник – все они знают, что это означает, когда у ребят получается вдруг «раздобыть» что-то.

– Смотрите, вот он берег.

Рисунок Стива красив: высокие волны, что Сара представляет искрящимися на солнце, лижущими борт корабля, следующего из Дублина в Нью-Йорк, чайки над пенной водой. 

– Пока мы были там, один парнишка утонул, – говорит Джейми, постукивая грязными пальцами по изгибу волны на рисунке. Голос у него тихий. Когда он рассказывает о чём-то, его истории не полнятся ни присущим детям восторгом, ни скабрезными деталями, он просто описывает картину, и отчего-то она столь отлична от того, что видит обычно сын Сары.

– Должно быть, не справился с течением. У него были светлые волосы, их было видно над водой. 

Миссис О’Лири хватает Джейми за ухо.

– Никто не хочет такое слышать, – возвещает она, поставив перед мальчишками по тарелке картофеля в говяжьем бульоне и по стакану молока. – Стиви, лучше ты расскажи нам о Кони-Айленде. Только хорошее.

Сара прослеживает складывающиеся в гребень волны линии на рисунке, там, где его касались пальцы Джейми, её золотое кольцо блестит на вечернем свету.

Стив заявляет, что они, верно, были не в той библиотеке или что призывные записи могли быть неполными. Пустое пространство между набросками в его альбоме заполнено аккуратными буквами, складывающимися в: «лейтенант Стивен Роджерс, 107-й пехотный полк» снова и снова. Джейми не говорит ни слова, но следит за Сарой глазами, что видели, как тонули мальчишки, как животные на улицах умирали от человеческого безразличия или от чрезмерного внимания неверного толка. Джейми точно не надеялся найти хоть что-то о лейтенанте Роджерсе ни в библиотеке, ни на любом могильном камне, где могло быть начертано имя. 

Никто и никогда не говорил Джейми, что истории должны вызывать улыбки на человеческих лицах. 

И Сара, которая знает, каково это, всё удивляется, отчего вышло так, что её собственная история создала именно Стива – хрупкого, но чистого, будто из золота.

* * *

Сначала умирает мистер О’Лири – несчастный случай в Нэви-Ярд, на похоронах его гроб остаётся закрытым. Сара зарабатывает достаточно, чтобы платить за аренду, Джейми работает в доках – он бросил школу, едва ему исполнилось тринадцать, сразу же после того, как рухнули рынки. С теми деньгами, что миссис О’Лири получает за шитьё, и с выручкой за частные заказы Стива для УПР, им хватает на оплату его художественной школы, пропитание и аренду. Сара слышит, как Джейми рассказывает её сыну, что в смерти мистера О’Лири был повинен погрузочный кран, который стоял на верфи ещё с 1890-го, и который сразу же демонтировали после происшествия. Что такого ни с кем больше не случится, и что Стиву не нужно беспокоиться лишний раз.

– Хорошая история, Джейми-бой, – отмечает Сара, когда они бредут прочь от кладбища. 

Стив обогнал их, ушёл далеко вперёд, чтобы поддержать миссис О’Лири. 

– Спасибо, миссис Роджерс, – голос Джейми тих, акцент едва заметен. Он берёт её под руку. – Я из Корка, мэм. Не стал бы и рта раскрывать, если бы не умел как следует складывать истории.

– Твои родители? – интересуется Сара, с удивлением отмечая, что никогда не знала и не задумывалась даже, но если бы родители Джейми и были живы, когда он был младше, он никогда о них не говорил. Появлялся у двери каждое утро, чтобы сопроводить Стива в школу, точно его внезапно обрётший плоть воображаемый друг. Миссис О’Лири однажды всё же осыпала его солью и шмякнула железной сковородой, чтобы убедиться наверняка.

Джейми рос на диете из одних только слов, а не мяса, Сара чует это в нём, чует в смутном воспоминании о мальчишке с запавшими щеками, с волосами – как старая земля Ирландии, с глазами – как её море.

Бруклин просочился ей под кожу, подарив сына, чьи лёгкие были измучены войной с инфлюэнцей, с волосами ярче солнца над Рокуэй Бич, глазами, в которых плескалась синь нью-йоркского неба, а не отражение серых туманов дождливой Ирландии. Зачатого в битве, но рождённого на земле победителей. 

Но Джейми был наследником веков сражений, потеря и жажда отмщения были выгравированы на его костях, его язык, с которого сыпались чудесные истории, тосковал по утраченной речи. 

– Я знаю тебя, – говорит она ему, этому мальчишке, ирландскому католику, крещёному в нью-йоркской гавани американским именем, так же, как она крестила Стива огнями фейерверков. Ведь она знает тех, из чьего праха сложены его кости, ведает груз поражения, что оставил шрамы на их руках и ногах, что пронзал их бока. 

– А я знаю, как рассказывать хорошие истории, – отвечает Джейми, левой рукой касаясь её измождённых пальцев, тонкого обручального кольца на безымянном.

Стив ждёт их, шепча успокаивающе что-то миссис О’Лири, всхлипывающей у него на груди. Сын Сары тоже может рассказывать прекрасные истории, пробуждая их на бумаге углём и вдыхая в них жизнь словом. 

Все они могут рассказывать истории, все они ткут их из чаяний и надежд, обещаний улыбок.

Но из всех них один только Стив научился верить, что эти истории правдивы.

* * *

Сара отправляет миссис О’Лири в санаторий сразу же, как только видит пятна крови на её носовом платке – святое вино из чаши, расплескавшееся на алтарный покров. Стив не возвращается в художественную школу, несмотря на её и Джейми уверения, что миссис О’Лири вскоре вернётся и денег, которые она обычно выручает за шитьё, хватит, чтобы покрыть его часть в двойном объёме. Стив Роджерс не чужд надеждам, но он не дурак, и это отличает его от её отца, человека, с которым он делит имя. И он не чудовище, и это отличает его от того человека, чьего имени Сара не хочет знать.

Стив однажды заявляет им обоим, разогревая ужин – рабочий день Джейми не заканчивается, пока солнце не закатится, а её рабочий день, кажется, не заканчивается никогда, как будто даже во сне она идёт по палатам, стирая кровь с окровавленных потрескавшихся губ, – что нельзя всерьёз верить тому, что Гитлеру будет достаточно одной только Чехословакии, и рано или поздно, раз не станет Британия, США придётся преподать ему урок, и Стив будет там, в 107-м пехотном, прямо как его отец. 

Сара прикусывает язык, ощущая кровяную соль на зубах. Она гадает, её ли это вина, что сын жаждет войны, которой ещё не знает, на чьём языке не говорит, что он ищет её, где может, и находит в тёмных проулках, что ждёт её пока ещё слабого плача из-за океана. 

Миссис О’Лири умирает четвёртого июля, в тот же день, когда Сара, закашлявшись, прижимает руку ко рту и впервые видит на ладони капли бледно-алого, точно румянец на щеках молодой ирландки, сгорающей от стыда. 

Джейми берёт выходной, заставляет Стива бросить работу над заказами и отправиться смотреть фейерверки. Они возвращаются домой зацелованными солнцем и смеющимися, с разбитыми губами и в порванной одежде, с распахнутыми широко глазами. Сара шлёпает Джейми деревянной ложкой миссис О’Лири, потому что если кто-то раздобыл вдруг денег на виски – все знают, кто это был, – чтобы надрать им обоим уши, осталась одна только Сара. Стив тоже не избегает ложки, но к нему Сара всегда снисходительнее, потому что знает, кто из них двоих искал битвы. 

Пусть этот день для них останется безбедным – так она решает. Ведь двадцать лет назад именно его она выбрала для Стива. 

И потому Сара ждёт до следующего утра, чтобы рассказать о смерти миссис О’Лири. 

Когда они вскидывают на плечи гроб и несут к могиле, носы у них всё ещё красные, кожа на них шелушится.

* * *

Она перебирается в больницу в сентябре, когда не может больше выдержать и половины рабочей смены, прекрасно понимая, что если останется с мальчишками, то подвергнет их куда большей опасности – Стив подхватывает простуду каждый октябрь, как по расписанию, и она не позволит ему снять смерть с её губ.

Стив волнуется, но и надеется тоже. Он привык искать битв, движимый верой, что ему удастся положить им конец, но на родине Сары слово «победа» звучало лишь на том языке, говорить на котором она не смена. И она гадает, не её ли это вина, что Стив так свободно владеет языком веры и надежд, что она не смогла научить его принимать поражение, только жить с ним бок о бок. Она гадает, хватит ли этой веры, чтобы защитить его в будущем, раз уж и Джейми, и ей самой было суждено познать только бесконечную борьбу и неизбежность поражения. 

Это случится в начале ноября – она знает. Знает и день, и час, потому что человек не может бороться с судьбой, но она каким-то образом умудрилась, она смогла столь многое изменить, обменяв смерть на новую жизнь. 

В больничную палату не пускают посетителей, и Джейми отказывается от предложений докторов протащить их тихонько, полагая, что это только ухудшит ситуацию, но Стив однажды приходит в полдень, один. 

– Расскажешь мне об Ирландии? – просит он, устроившись на стуле у её постели. Взять себя за руку она не позволяет.

Сара пытается. Рассказывает, замолкая, когда её скручивает приступ кашля, о зелёных холмах и сером небе, и о маленьких овечьих фермах – она читала об этом стихи, и миссис О’Лири, подвыпив, без конца говорила об овцеводстве. Улицы что твоё поле битвы – Дублин, который Сара знает и помнит, неподходящее место для такой истории.

Сара не может рассказать Стиву об отце, его отце, и о том, что случилось больше двадцати лет назад. Она вдруг чувствует себя такой старой - кости болят, и лёгкие клокочут. Она ведь была совсем ещё ребёнком, она только что потеряла отца, а он был полным ярости мальчишкой, много моложе, чем её собственный сын теперь: светлые волосы, жестокие кулаки. Его отец пал в битве от руки её отца. 

И он, и она были только детьми, и он и она – были солдатами на бесконечной войне. 

Но о том человеке, чьё имя досталось Стиву, Сара тоже не станет рассказывать. Её отец вёл войну, которой её сын не сможет ни принять, ни понять, учил дочерей прятать оружие под юбками, стрелять в марширующих мимо окон спальни солдат. Её отец ничего не знал ничего об окопах и колючей проволоке, о битвах, заканчивающихся потому, что люди во главе отдали приказ. 

– Он был похож на тебя, Стиви, – вступает Джейми, чей голос перекрывает звук её кашля, проходя в палату и оттаскивая стул, на котором сидит Стив, подальше от кровати. 

Стив хмурится и пытается было придвинуться снова, но Джейми, этот мальчик, этот молодой человек – оба они теперь достаточно взрослые, куда старше, чем одна осиротевшая девушка из прошлого в городе полном смертей – садится на самый край стула, обхватив рукой плечи её хрупкого сына.

– Тебе откуда знать? – спрашивает Стив заинтересованно, почуяв возможность услышать историю, которой Сара рассказать не может.

– Твоя ма мне говорила, – Джейми уверенно кивает в её сторону. – Когда ты свалился с ревматической лихорадкой, а мы, бедняги, ничего не могли поделать, только всю неделю сидели да наблюдали, как ты выплясываешь на постели джиттербаг.

Сара помнила ту неделю. Как дёргалось, как вздрагивало в болезни тело её сына, какими мутными были его голубые глаза в забытьи. Миссис О’Лири шила, сидя у его постели днями напролёт, Сара и Джейми проводили рядом бессонные ночи. Измученная, отчаянно жаждущая услышать хоть что-то помимо стонов боли, Сара рассказывала правду о Старом Свете. О своём детском восторге, когда отец впервые одел её в мужскую одежду и отправил в дозор. О запахе рыбы у моря на пристани. Она говорила, а Джейми молча стирал пот у Стива со лба. 

– Как же, Баки, – голос её сына звучит недоверчиво, но он льнёт к другу так легко, несмотря на то, что любой другой мальчишка на его месте, выпятив грудь колесом, отстранился бы. – И что же ма тебе рассказала?

– Лейтенант Стивен Роджерс был молодой красавец, вылитый Рудольф Валентино. Ну знаешь, коли тот был бы ирландцем, – Стив отвешивает Джейми лёгкого тумака. Сара наблюдала за ними столько лет напролёт – войны между ними не было никогда. Этим она всегда была заворожена, восхищена: оба они не были чужды насилию, но между ними двумя царил мир, крепкий и совершенный. – Волосы у него были как у тебя, приятель, а вот глаза – зелёные. И никакой астмы, так что, может статься, и ты её перерастёшь.

Столько красноречия, как и подобает Джейми Барнсу, что избавился от коркского акцента, но не утратил блеска в глазах, которым могла наделить только старая земля. 

– Они встретились на корабле, ты знал? – продолжает Джейми, а её сын качает головой, заворожённый.

Сара усаживается повыше, крутит на пальце обручальное кольцо, что вот уже несколько недель ей слишком велико. Она слушает историю своей жизни, вновь перекраиваемую.

– Твоей ма едва исполнилось восемнадцать, когда она добралась к морю от родительской фермы на повозке с курами. Вот это, Стиви, настоящая история, но её я расскажу позже, ладно? Твоя ма думала, что отправится в город и станет работать у каких-нибудь неприлично богатых людей горничной.

_«У англичан»_ , – думает Сара, и чувство протеста колотится у неё внутри.

– Но фермер, который взял её на повозку, заявил, что должен отвезти кур к пристани, на корабль, который пойдёт в Нью-Йорк, и твоя ма поехала вместе с ним. То был первый раз, когда она видела море. Помнишь, как мы впервые отправились на Кони-Айленд? Думали, что, верно, добрались до самого края света. И вот она стояла там, среди кур, глядя на воду точно какая чудачка.

Стив отвешивает Джейми тумака ещё раз, смеясь, и Сара, улыбаясь, замечает, что глаза Джейми неотрывно следят за ней – плещется в них бурное Ирландское море. О, как ей нравится эта жизнь. Как хочется ей её сохранить.

– И тогда, – Джейми, растягивая слоги, впуская в речь побольше того акцента, что привязывает обоих мальчишек к чужому их крови американскому берегу, – невероятный красавец сошёл с трапа, одетый в синюю, с иголочки, форму. На твоей ма, конечно, было лучшее платье, которое, впрочем, было покрыто куриными перьями и ещё бог знает чем.

– Отец был моряком? – спрашивает Стив, переводя взгляд на Сару, требуя подтверждения. 

Она только улыбается и отмахивается, приглашая Джейми продолжить.

– Никто не говорил, что тем красавчиком был твой отец, – подначивает тот, глядя на её сына так, словно для него самого в той истории именно Стив сошёл бы с корабельного трапа под ирландским небом, невозможно красивый. – Не порти мой рассказ, приятель. Этот парень подошёл к повозке, игнорируя и фермера, и кур, а, скажу тебе, для этого нужно было немало усилий приложить, потому что куры, знаешь ли, шумные, и, чёрт, как же они воняют!

– Баки! Оставь кур в покое!

– Ладно-ладно. Итак, он подошёл к твоей ма: светлые волосы отброшены назад, глаза зелёные, цветом как тот кусок стекла, что мы нашли на море. Зеленее русалочьего хвоста – так сказала мне твоя ма. Он остановился неподалёку и спросил у неё: «Вы настоящая? Или привиделись мне?».

– Да брось, – Стив закатывает глаза. – Никто такого не сказал бы.

Джейми приподнимает бровь, поворачивается, чтобы поглядеть на Сару, утопающую в больничной кровати: похудевшую донельзя, с осунувшимся лицом.

– Ты вообще _видел_ свою ма? – спрашивает он, глядя на неё с улыбкой, точно она когда-то и вправду могла быть девушкой столь прекрасной, что мужчины падали к её ногам, точно она когда-либо и вправду была девушкой, а не солдатом на бесконечной войне. – И ты же знаешь её, она не робкого десятка! Она протянула ему руку и ответила: «Меня зовут Сара, я направляюсь в Нью-Йорк». И что ему, скажи на милость, было делать, поражённому её красотой, влюбившемуся в мгновение ока, кроме как сказать: «Рад встрече, Сара. Я Стив». 

– Правда? – глаза её сына блестят в свете больничных ламп, и он ловит Джейми, жестикулирующего в тон истории, за руку. – Потому что если бы я был влюблённым моряком, а она была красавицей, я сделал бы так, – с этими словами он подносит руку Джейми к губам, целует, улыбаясь, краснея от собственной храбрости. 

Сара волнуется всякий раз, когда они отправляются гулять по набережной, всякий раз, когда Джейми находит для них девушек, которые соглашаются пойти на танцы или в кино, а глаза Стива, синие как бруклинское небо, темнеют от обиды.  
Она волнуется, но сейчас её сын улыбается хитро, всё ещё прижимаясь губами к покрытым шрамами костяшкам пальцев Джейми, и она решает, что всё же они будут в порядке. Она думает, что надежда, пожалуй, должна выглядеть именно так, как эта уверенность друг в друге, что заполняет пространство между ними: Джейми знает войну, Стив верит в победу, и у них обоих может всё получиться под конец.

Надежда, которой Стив живёт и дышит, должно быть, заразна. 

– Да, пожалуй, – отвечает Джейми, ёрзая на стуле, будто стараясь побороть проявляющийся на щеках румянец. – Но не все так умелы как ты, засранец. Хочешь дослушать историю до конца? Если продолжишь меня прерывать, твои ма и па никогда не доберутся до Бруклина.

Сара хочет дослушать историю до конца. Хочет узнать, как ей нужно помнить остров Эллис, инспекторов, проверявших её зубы и изучавших тело. Хочет узнать, как лейтенант Стив Роджерс попросил её руки. Она думает о Льве Гольдберге, его покрытых тёмными волосками руках, тёплых ладонях, доброте, светившейся в его карих глазах.

– Ещё как хочу, – отвечает Стив. 

Проходящая мимо медсестра окидывает их взглядом, но никак им не препятствует. Сара знает этот взгляд – так она сама, ещё работая, глядела на тех, кому осталось недолго.

– Проблема, конечно, в том, – продолжает Джейми, – что у твоей ма не было денег на билет. Она ведь собиралась только найти работу, а не оставить позади Ирландию, уплыв на первом же корабле. А будущий лейтенант Роджерс никак не мог ей помочь – ему должны были выдать жалование только тогда, когда корабль достиг бы берегов Америки. Так что, – Джейми глядит на Сару, на Стива, подавшегося вперёд, чутко ловящего каждое слово, – так что твоему отцу пришлось тайком протащить твою ма на борт вместе с курами. Знаешь, приятель, как тяжело прятаться среди кур?

Теперь вместе с ними смеётся половина палаты, прикрывая рты запятнанными платками и кашляя. Сара вспоминает миссис Русскамп, измождённую голодом и трудом, стиркой такой частой, что бельё не успевало высыхать. Миссис Русскамп, когда история Сары позволила улыбке появиться на её лице, казалась моложе на пару десятков лет.

– Так уж вышло, что никто, кроме помощника кока, не ходил туда, где на корабле держали еду и, собственно, птицу. Так что к тому моменту, как они нашли твою ма, безбилетницу, корабль уже пересёк половину Атлантики. Добавлю, что питалась твоя ма получше некоторых пассажиров. Оказалось, что в корабельных припасах знатно поубавилось мятных конфет. Знаешь, как дома? Едва им стоит появиться, они сразу же таинственным образом исчезают.

– Так ведь это ты их ешь, – замечает Стив, а Джейми улыбается ему.

– Может быть. А может быть, и нет, – он подмигивает Саре, на секунду становясь намного моложе, моложе даже, чем она может представить себя саму, восемнадцатилетнюю, прячущуюся между мешков с картофелем и клеток с курами – мятные конфеты, сладкие, тают на языке. – И вот, едва смена у твоего отца заканчивалась, он находил твою ма, и они часами говорили без умолку. Оказалось, что он жил неподалёку от неё, что ему девятнадцать, и что, как только смог, он сбежал на море в поисках приключений.

– Видимо, мы кое в чём похожи, – соглашается Стив.

– Да, вот только тебе неплохо бы перестать искать приключения на свою буйную голову, – отзывается Джейми и вздрагивает, когда Сара принимается кашлять. 

Прижавшись к Стиву, он заслоняет его собой, как будто думает, что сможет защитить его и от чахотки, и от бесконечной войны, которую ведёт его тело.

– После, когда твою ма уже поймали и заставили прибираться в каютах, чтобы отработать дорогу, она и твой па ночи напролёт гуляли по верхней палубе, глядя на звёзды. Твой па выдумывал сумасшедшие названия для созвездий, пока твоя ма не начинала плакать со смеху.

Всю дорогу Сара провела в трюме, боясь, что корабль натолкнётся на немецкую подлодку, окружённая людьми с покрытыми гарью и сажей лицами – выражения так же пусты, как и её. 

– Когда они завидели вдали огни Манхэттена, твой па отвёл твою ма к носу корабля и сказал: «Вот он, Нью-Йорк, куда мы прибудем уже завтра. Но я всё думаю, Сара…» – Джейми запинается едва ли на долю секунды, и становится ясно, что пауза предваряла упоминание фамилии Сары, и что он всё уже выдал невольно, – «Может быть…». 

– Погоди-ка, и в этот момент он не стоит перед ней на одном колене? – прерывает Стив, и Саре отчаянно хочется надрать ему уши, потому что таких историй Джейми обычно не рассказывает, пусть и там, откуда он родом, такие истории высечены в камне. – Потому что всё это, знаешь ли, звучит как слова человека, который должен стоять на коленях.

И Стив захлопывает рот и краснеет – язык у него всегда бежит вперёд мысли.

Саре, может статься, так много лет, и каждая косточка её тела болит, и каждая боевая рана открывается вновь, но она не была воспитана в монастыре и потому смеётся, смеётся, пока снова не заходится кашлем до крови.

– Ма! – протестует Стив, шокированный и напуганный одновременно. Джейми тотчас замечает, что он тянет было из кармана захватанный носовой платок, и торопливо предлагает Саре свой.

– Ну что же, – тянет он, когда Саре наконец удаётся отдышаться, – твой отец, может быть, не был тобой, Роджерс, но он знал, когда стоит разыграть настоящее шоу. _И когда встать на колени_ , – добавляет Джейми тихо, чтобы мистер Лебке через три кровати от Сары, не услышал. 

Стив прячет лицо в ладонях, Сара выдаёт ещё один хриплый смешок.

– Конечно, он встал на одно колено. Есть ещё условия, Роджерс, или ему можно продолжить делать предложение? – Стив машет на Джейми рукой, такой же тонкой, как рука Сары, трёт покрасневшее лицо. – Ты весь настрой испортил, но, чёрт с тобой, слушай дальше. Манхэттен сиял на горизонте, небо над их головами было усыпано звёздами – так много, что и не сосчитаешь. 

Должно быть, в своём путешествии Джейми часто бывал на корабельной палубе – маленький мальчик, что прятался среди звёзд.

– И вот твой отец, парень, ради которого твоя ма снялась с места и отправилась в путешествие, уверенный, что она, одетая в единственное приличное платье – вылитый ангел, встал на одно колено. Он спросил: «Ты выйдешь за меня?» – и преподнёс ей это кольцо.

Джейми указывает на тонкий золотой ободок на её руке, что был там с тех пор, как мистер Гольдберг надел его ей на палец. Так давно. Целую жизнь назад.

– Где же он взял кольцо? – размышляет Стив тихо, и половина палаты прислушивается к его словам. – Если ему не платили бы до тех пор, пока он не сошёл бы с корабля в Нью-Йорке, откуда взяться кольцу? Откуда ему знать, что оно вдруг понадобится?

– Порой ты смотришь на кого-то и просто знаешь, – отвечает Джейми, глядя на её сына. – Всё, что случается после, только подкрепляет тебя в этой мысли. – Он опускает руку на спинку стула, положив её Стиву на плечо, сжимает коротко и отпускает. – Что же до того, где твой па раздобыл кольцо? Он отлично играл в карты. А каждый работяга и моряк в порту знали, что сын ювелира таким умением похвастать не мог. Так что однажды они сделали ставки, и твой па выиграл. Однако он знал, если попросить что-то дорогое, то сын ювелира обязательно откажется, потому что не захочет, чтобы уже его отец обнаружил пропажу. Так что твой отец, думая о маленьких руках твоей ма, о её тонких, фарфоровых будто пальцах, указал на это кольцо. «Повезёт тебе, если она согласится», – сказал сын ювелира. А твой отец ответил ему: «Мне повезёт, если она согласится, даже если пообещаю ей весь чёртов ювелирный магазин».

– Правда? – спрашивает Стив снова, его заворожённое блеском истории лицо сияет. Сара полагает, в свете больничных ламп, она выглядит так же, только куда бледнее, изнурённее.

– Мы ведь ирландцы, – говорит она Стиву, отмечая, как вспыхивают глаза Джейми, как отражаются в них отсветы того огня, что взмыл к небу во время Пасхального восстания. – Если не говорить громких слов, то незачем и рот раскрывать.

– Потом-то что? – громко спрашивает миссис Финч с другого конца палаты. 

Мистер Лебке жалуется, что ему мешают спать, но все они давно привыкли к его ворчанию, и миссис Финч напоминает, что отоспаться он сможет и в могиле.

– Стоя на одном колене, твой отец всё боялся, что пролетающая мимо чайка польстится на кольцо. Твоя ма не ответила сразу, только сложила руки на груди, знаешь, как она обычно их складывает, – добавляет Джейми шёпотом, и когда Стив, обернувшись к ней, улыбается, Сара понимает, что он представляет её молодой, глядящей хмуро на двух кое-каких маленьких наглецов. – Она помолчала ещё с минуту и сказала: «Ну не знаю, Стивен. Ведь мы поедем прямиком на Манхэттен, и я могу всё-таки встретить Рокфеллера».

Молодой Сол Блум неподалёку восклицает радостно и закашливается, после чего его начинает тошнить.

– А что отец сказал?

– Твой па? Сказал, что вместо этого они поселятся в Бруклине.

Сара хихикает. Чувствуя, как дрожат прижатые к губам пальцы, она прикрывает рот платком.

– А она ответила, что обдумает его предложение. А после сказала мне, что твой па в тот момент выглядел таким печальным, что ей пришлось согласиться. И тогда он подхватил её на руки, поднял в воздух и кружил, кружил, пока капитан не поднялся на палубу и не потребовал, чтоб они умолкли, и не отдал им бутылку шампанского.

Джейми, задрав голову, изображает, как они пили бы то шампанское, и Сара как наяву чувствует пузырьки на лице, терпкий привкус игристого вина. Она не уверена, что именно так должен ощущаться восторг, но предполагает, что ощущение было бы схоже с тем, что она чувствовала, когда безымянный британский капрал упал наземь после её выстрела, когда рука отца легла ей на плечо, и когда он сказал, что гордится ею.

– А что было после? – настаивает Стив, но Джейми, окинув Сару взглядом, отрицательно качает головой.

– Уже поздно, и твоей ма нужно выспаться, она наверняка устала, ведь все эти предложения руки и сердца весьма утомительны. Мы вернёмся завтра, и я расскажу тебе о свадьбе. Чтобы добраться вовремя, твоему отцу пришлось скакать в церковь на лошади, а та была едва передвигавшей ноги клячей, и твоя ма чуть со смеху не… так смеялась, когда рассказывала об этом.

Сара, глядя на свои покрытые пятнами крови руки, понимает, что никакой свадьбы не случится. Она хотела бы, правда, так хотела бы услышать эту историю. Чтобы в ней была и лошадь, и наскоро сшитое платье, а потом – несколько лет жизни впроголодь, прежде чем лейтенант Стивен Роджерс не отправился на ту войну, которую её сын способен понять, в существование которой способен поверить. Но она устала, на руках у неё кровь с поля битвы, коим стало её собственное тело, и болезнь, что приветствовала её в Америке, на сей раз засела под кожей слишком глубоко.

– Не приходите завтра, – выговаривает Сара, а прочие обитатели больничной палаты возмущённо гудят. – Послезавтра. Мне после всех этих историй о курах нужно хоть денёк передохнуть.

Стив кивает, разочарованный, но он послушен придерживающей его руке Джейми, льнёт к нему, как и всегда. Её искра от пожара войны, её мальчик, чьи глаза полнятся всполохами фейерверков и грёзами о будущих победах.

Джейми не улыбается, не кивает. Он глядит сквозь неё: челюсти крепко сжаты, глаза цвета бурного моря, доставшиеся ему от старого мира, влажные. Джейми, пока Стив рисовал, как солнце сияет над океанскими волнами, видел, как тонул парнишка, и он знает, что лёгкие Сары подведут её, как того неудачливого пловца подвели силы, что они потащат её вниз, что она захлебнётся. Джейми, каждое утро открывая глаза, видит бесконечный бой, чувствует костями, впитавшими скорбь целых поколений, когда суждено пасть ещё одному солдату. Нет надежды в той битве, и правды в ней слишком много.

– Мне нужно в уборную, – говорит он, сжав руку на плече её сына. – Прощайся с ма, и я встречу тебя у дверей. Ничего не трогай.

– Я знаю, Баки, – Стив отпихивает его, закатывая глаза. – Иди, я скоро буду.

Джейми кивает и уходит, с улыбкой на губах, с блеском в глазах, что есть лишь у тех, кто родился на земле, где дар рассказывать истории вместе с кровью течёт по венам.

– Спокойной ночи, ма, – говорит ей Стив, подойдя слишком близко. – Вернусь во вторник, может быть, смогу протащить для тебя молочный коктейль. К тому моменту я уже разберусь с вывеской мистера Дональдса, так что деньги точно будут.

Денег им не хватает. Даже если Джейми работает каждый день, перебиваясь подработками на стороне, даже если Стив хватается за всё, что только может, и берёт дополнительные смены в гастрономе, им никогда не накопить столько денег, чтобы в одиночку арендовать такое большое место. Но её сын прожил всю жизнь в тех комнатах, обжигая руки об угольную печь, прячась под ванной от неизбежной угрозы деревянной ложки миссис О’Лири. Каморка в пятиэтажном доме впиталась в его бледную кожу, и Сара готова поспорить, что мальчики будут сражаться за шанс остаться в тех стенах.

– Я люблю тебя, – говорит она сыну, потому что это чистая правда. Потому что, ступив двадцать один год назад на чужой берег, она и представить не могла, что её сердце будет стучать в ритм чему угодно другому, кроме барабанной дроби войны. Теперь в нём улыбки, наброски, сделанные углём, теперь в нём золотой малыш и молодой человек, который сражается и рано или поздно победит. Его голубые глаза и острый язык – всё рождено Бруклином. Он – история, в реальность которой Сара до сих пор не может поверить до конца. – И моей любви больше, чем звёзд на небе, больше, чем в море воды.

– Если не говорить громких слов, то незачем и рот раскрывать, – смеётся Стив, а Сара улыбается в ответ.

– И не забывай об этом, – добавляет она.

– Не посмел бы. Я тоже люблю тебя, ма. Отдохни как следует, прежде чем Бак одарит нас историей о твоих свадебных злоключениях. – Сын, продолжая улыбаться, посылает ей воздушный поцелуй, на ходу прощаясь с прочими пациентами, покидает палату.

Стоит только ему скрыться за дверью, возвращается Джейми – тень на жёстком свету больничных ламп.

Сара пытается выкашлять море из лёгких, но в нём так много воды.

– Я не дам ему умереть, – обещает Джейми, вытирая щёки рукавом рубашки, поверх которой – ничего, её сын носит его пальто. Он шмыгает носом, но держит спину прямо, выглядит непреклонно – ни следа стыда за слёзы, бегущие по щекам. – Со Стивом всё будет в порядке, миссис Роджерс, я клянусь.

Когда Джейми произносит имя её сына, его лицо освещается, и Сара в очередной раз диву даётся, как же так случилось, что любви к одному хрупкому светловолосому мальчику оказалось достаточно, чтобы изменить их сердца. И пусть её сын рождён из историй, из золотого обода, что обхватывает её палец, из пузырьков шампанского, что сорвались с языка Джейми, это не делает его менее настоящим, не отменяет истины.

– Скажи мне кое-что, – просит Сара, стараясь не давиться словами. Она отоспится в могиле: и она, и стоящий перед ней молодой человек – оба знают, каково это, вести войну, поражение в которой неизбежно. Джейми наклоняется к ней, и она как наяву видит перед собой нос корабля, огни Манхэттена, сияющие вдали. – Была ли я счастлива? Когда он встал на колено, была я… – ей приходится замолчать, снова закашлявшись.

Джейми, обернув руку чистым полотенцем, передаёт ей кювету.

– Безмерно, – говорит он тихо-тихо, чтобы никто больше не услышал. – Вы не знали никого лучше. Не могли поверить, что этот прекрасный человек захочет быть с вами. Первый раз, когда он сказал, что любит вас, – Джейми замолкает, покачав головой, улыбается ей осторожно, – вы решили, что он, верно, шутит. Когда он попросил вашей руки, голова у вас закружилась ещё до того, как ваши ноги оторвались от земли, до того, как он поднял вас в воздух, и вы подумали, что это не вы кружитесь, а весь мир, и нет в нём никого счастливее вас двоих.

Джейми встаёт, вытирает влажную щёку манжетой рубашки.

– Но знаете, что, миссис Роджерс? – спрашивает он, и Сара качает головой в ответ, не раскрывая рта от невозможности сдержать то море, что прольётся из лёгких. – Какой бы ни была история? _Он_ был счастливец. Вы лучшая женщина из всех, кого я знал.

Он сглатывает тяжело – вздрагивает его адамово яблоко, – и, повернувшись на пятках, не сказав больше ни слова, покидает палату. Солдаты не прощаются друг с другом, и Сара – один только голос из того множества, что поют в крови Джейми. В дверном проёме она видит сына, наблюдающего за ними, и он, её мальчик, может статься, полон надежд, но он не дурак – он видит слёзы Джейми и рвётся вперёд, но друг тянет его за собой, прочь.

Доктор закрывает дверь, гаснет свет.

_«Безмерно счастлива»_ , – думает Сара пока её дыхание слабеет. Какое странное чувство для дитя, зачатого в борьбе, дитя поражения, рождённого для отмщения. Для сироты, для жертвы войны; нищей иммигрантки и медсестры, нанятой, чтобы было кому стелить постели для умирающих. Она сражалась с того момента, как появилась на свет, была стара с рождения. Но она думает о губах, которые мягко касаются покрытых шрамами от бесконечных сражений костяшек пальцев, о любви, что плещется в глазах цвета глубокого зелёного моря. Она представляет, каково это: быть молодой, стоять на носу корабля в лучшем платье. И юного мальчишку у ног, с глазами сияющими. Когда приходит головокружение, это, верно, оттого, что кто-то кружит её в воздухе. Сердце её переполняет радость, переполняет до боли от звенящих в воздухе радостных вскриков, от вида глаз, зелёных, как морское стекло.

Теперь ей можно перестать бороться, больше нет никакой войны – только головокружительный, чуть пьяный восторг и сильные руки того мальчишки, и пузырьки шампанского на губах.

**Author's Note:**

> Описываемые автором события действительно имели место в ирландской истории. Однако тэг alternate reality применён не просто так – в действительности Пасхальное восстание 1916 года продлилось всего шесть дней и было быстро подавлено британской армией. Рисуемая автором картина – только художественное переосмысление исторического процесса сообразно идее. 
> 
> Оригинальное название текста – The stone in the midst of it all – строка из стихотворения Уильяма Йейтса – Easter 1916, посвящённого Пасхальному восстанию. 
> 
> _«...Minute to minute they live;  
>  The stone's in the midst of all._
> 
> _Too long a sacrifice_  
>  _Can make a stone of the heart._  
>  _O when may it suffice?...»_
> 
> Также в тексте упоминается место рождения Баки – Корк, место, овеянное многочисленными ирландскими легендами и преданиями. Именно в Корке расположен замок Бларни, в стене которого лежит Камень Красноречия, по преданию являющийся осколком Скунского Камня, гэльской реликвии. В авторской истории тем самым «камнем в основе всему» выступает слово, как инструмент, создающий и меняющий человеческие жизни.


End file.
